Zombie Apocalypse: Akatsuki Style!
by MechanicalDespair
Summary: When Akemi Tsuka is found by a group of boys in the forest during a zombie outbreak lots of things happen. And it just so happens that Akemi is a Carrier. What will happen? Will they survive? Read to find out! Rated T for cussing and other things. I don't own Naruto, obviously.


I started to run, picking up my pace a little but trying to be quiet. I ran across a street, there weren't any cars. There was a forest ahead. I followed a path that lead to a break in the woods. I stopped to rest for a minute, leaning back against a tree. I heard a groan to my right. I pulled out my katana sword from the strap on my back. I turned and sliced it's head clean off, the head landed on the ground, where the rest of the body fell backwards. Some of the blood splattered on my hands.

"Ew." I whispered to myself, wiping it on my jeans. Of course, it didn't matter if I got it on me or not. I'm a Carrier. That means I carry the disease in my body, it runs through my bloodstream. But I function just like a normal human. But I'm far from normal. Carriers have side effects like: Sensitivity to light. I have to wear sunglasses when it's not nighttime or it hurts my eyes. Another side effect is body temperature. A Carrier's body temperature can be as low as 92 degrees.

Their skin is also really pale and cold to the touch. I'm still not sure how the disease got into my body in the first place. The apocalypse started with bugs. A human got bitten by a certain combination of bugs and formed into a super disease. Therefore, the human had turned into a zombie, bitten another human, and that's how the world became a hell hole.

I was at the doctor at the time, I know, not a safe place to be. My mom had been at work, my sister, Kara, lived in Kentucky and everything seemed to be normal. I have considered blaming the doctors, after all I had gotten a shot that day. And almost immediately after I started having side effects.

Well, how do I know I'm a Carrier? I accidentally killed my best friend. Her name was Melissa, and I had seen her on the street. So I went over and said Hi. And then coughed, when she was right next to me. In the next couple of minutes, she turned into a zombie. So, yeah. But before that I had been at the doctors office.

When I was leaving the doctors office, I had walked out the door to see a zombie, chowing down on it's poor victim's intestines. Upon seeing that, I went home, grabbed my sword and left. I was not staying there. So now here I am, sitting on a rock in the forest, trying not to get eaten. Suddenly I head talking, pretty loud too. I drew my sword, ready to attack.

"Relax, we're human." A voice said and a black-haired guy emerged from the forest, a group of other guys following him. I still held my sword, after all they could be dangerous. The first to follow him was a blonde . . . girl? No, guy. Followed by a blue-skinned guy, and after him there was a rather loud silver-haired guy and another guy with a mask. The last was an orange haired guy with lots of piercings.

"We're not gonna hurt you, so you can put down the sword." The blue-skinned one said, looking at my sword. I lowered the sword, but didn't put it away, still not trusting them.

"Really. We're not gonna fucking hurt you. So just put the god damn sword away." The silver-haired one said. He was holding a three-bladed scythe.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We want to help. You're alone right?" The blonde one asked. I nodded.

"Ok. I know where there's more supplies." I said, putting away my sword.

"Where?" The blue-skinned one asked.

"Well, first, I have no idea who any of you are." I said.

"Oh, I'm Kisame, that's Itachi, Deidara, Pein, Kakuzu, and Hidan." The blue-skinned one said, pointing to each of them.

"Ok, follow me." I said, turning around.

"Wait. What's your name?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, I'm Akemi."

"Ok. Where are we going?" Kisame asked.

"My house." I said, poking my head out of the woods to see into the street. I motioned for them to follow me out into the street and started jogging. Suddenly there was a groan to my left. I grabbed the sword and swung it, lobbing off the top of the zombies head. I swung again and cut off what was left of the head from the body. All three pieces fell to the ground, the body spurting blood. I turned around and they were all staring at me.

"Come on! Let's go!" I ordered, running across the rest of the street. The others followed me as I ran all the way back to where my house was. When we got there I opened the door to find my mother on the floor. The lower part of her body was completely gone and her skin was a pale shade of blue. Her head was tilted to the side, her eyes still open. I took a step forward and dropped to my knees.

"Mom." I whispered hoarsely. Tears threatened to spill over onto my cheeks as I reached foward to her.

"Akemi, be careful." I heard Pein say.

"I'll be fine." I said, my hand a little closer. She was clearly dead, so there was nothing to worry about.

"But you'll get infected!" Kisame said.

"No, I wont." I said. I reached over and gently pushed her eyelids down. A tear slid down my cheek. I stood up and rubbed it away.

"Come on." I said, walking towards the kitchen. "There's canned foods and gallons of water in the fridge. There's also bottled water. I'll go get a first-aid kit." I said, walking towards the bathroom. I opened the mirror and grabbed a small bag and began to fill the bag with medicine and bandages. I looked in the mirror, my hair is black and has natural blond highlights in the bangs and at the ends.

It's shoulder length so I pull it back. But I leave my bangs out. They cover my forehead and frame my eyes and it would look stupid to pull them back. I also wear a bandana above my bangs to catch any loose hair that falls out. My eyes are a really pale blue, almost white and tend to creep people out. Just another reason to wear sunglasses.

I walked back out into the kitchen, ignoring my mom's corpse on the floor. They had found a bag and loaded it with things we would need.

"Got everything?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Pein replied, picking up the bag. I suddenly remembered the other weapons I kept hidden in my room and retreated to go and get them. My room wasn't any different than it was before. Everything was in place. I walked over to the drawer and pulled out the middle drawer. Inside rested my ninja stars, some kunai, and a whistle.

The whistle is to check for zombies in places. I grabbed the weapons and stuffed them into a strap on my thigh. I went over and grabbed my black zip-up hoodie and put it on. I closed the door behind me. I walked back out into the kitchen, again ignoring my mom.

"Alright, let's go." I said, heading for the door. As soon as we were outside we heard loud cussing.

"CHOKE ON GUN FUCKERS!" We heard a loud female voice yell. I turned around and saw a really tall girl surrounded my zombies. I ran over to her and started beheading the zombies in the way until they were gone. When I was done she raised her gun at me. I stared at her for a few seconds, confused. Then I remembered, I wasn't wearing my sunglasses, and she thought I was a zombie.

"D-don't shoot me!" I yelled. Her eyes widened and she lowered her gun a little. "You're hurt. Let me help you." I said. The girl had black hair, her bangs were pulled to the side with a clip and the rest of her hair was short, and her eyes were blue.

"I don't need your help." She said, trying to walk.

"You clearly do." I said. "You can't walk. Let alone run."

"No! I'm fine!"

"Just let me help you!"

"NO!"

"Shut up! You're gonna attract more zombies! Just sit down!" I yelled.

"FUCK!" She yelled and sat down. I took out the small bag and put some peroxide on her leg, where there was a huge scrap that ran down her whole shin.

"FUCK! That's fucking hurts!" She yelled.

"Good. That means it's working. Now shush." I said, putting a big bandage on her leg. I helped her stand up.

"Sorry for almost shooting you there. You look like a zombie." She said.

"Oh, um thanks?" I replied.

"Anyway, I'm Lanna." She said, smirking.

"I'm Akemi." I replied.

"Who are they?" She asked, nodding to the group of boys behind me.

"Oh, they're . . . travelling buddies, I guess." I replied. "Wanna travel with us?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied.

"Ok, let's go back to the woods. We set up a little camp." Kisame said.

"Ok." I replied and me and Lanna followed them into the forest. I helped Lanna walk because she couldn't. And when we got there we were greeted to a couple of tents, a fire pit, and some other things.

"Well, this is it." Itachi said, stepping into the area. "We have a large group, we're gonna have to establish a leader and give everyone jobs an-" Itachi said but I cut him off.

"Guys, there's something you should know." I said, looking at the ground.

"What is it?" Kisame asked.

"Um, you see, I'm kind of dangerous. Um, I'm a Carrier." I said. They all looked at me with blank stares. I sighed.

"That means, I carry the disease in my body. And I can spread it to people by biting them, but I'm not gonna bite any of you. Trust me. If I cough or sneeze on any of you, I could kill you." I said, looking back down at the ground.

"How do you that you can do that?" Kisame asked.

"Because. I accidentally killed one of my best friends." I said, tears welling up.

"Oh." Itachi said.

"Yeah, I coughed. That's all it took. Now she's dead. Gone. Probably feasting on some human intestines. And it's my fault." I said.

"No it's not. You didn't know." Lanna said.

"Still. I should have been more careful. Anyway, that's all I needed to tell you. Other than that, I'm pretty normal." I said, trying to smile.

"Good. As long as you don't have a random biting disorder, we'll be fine." Kisame said.

"You're sure you still want me around?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean, you know how to heal stuff. We don't." Itachi said.

"Oh! I know how to cook." Lanna said.

"Cool. We have a cooker and a healer. Now who's the leader?" Kisame asked.

"Not me." I said, sitting on a log.

"Ok, me and Kisame can be leaders since there's so many of us. Good?" Itachi said and we all nodded. After that we set out sleeping arrangements. A couple of us in each tent.

"Ok, there will have to be 4 of us in each tent. Me, Kisame, Deidara, and Kakuzu in one, and Akemi, Lanna, Pein and Hidan in the other. Good?" Itachi said. And we all nodded. Tents aren't exactly the safest place to be sleeping, but we didn't have much of a choice. I walked over by the fire pit and set my first-aid bag down. The fire wasn't going, but the sun was starting to set.

"Do any of you have a lighter?" I asked.

"Yeah. Here." Itachi said, fishing it out of his pocket and tossing it at me. I caught it and grabbed some stick from beside me. I carefully lite the fire so the flame would stay small, and then set the lighter on the ground next to me. I felt someone sit down next to me and I looked over to see Pein sitting beside me.

"Hey." He said, looking at the fire.

"Hi." I replied, tossing another stick into the flames.

"I just figured I thought I should get to know you, since we will be sleeping together." He said.

"Oh, umm." I started to say.

"Oh! I didn't mean for it to come out like that! Not _sleeping_ sleeping together. I-" He said, but I cut him off.

"It's fine. Just forget it." I said and he nodded.

"Anyways, how old are you?" He asked.

"17." I replied. I pulled the rubber band out of my hair and then redid it. Sliding the bandana up when I was done. I looked over and noticed Pein had been watching me the whole time. It was now dark and I started to put out the fire when Itachi came over and told me that our tent could sleep first and be on guard later. I put out the fire and walked over to Lanna, who was sitting on a log, drawing things in the mud with a stick.

"Hey, Itachi said we can sleep and then take watch second." I said.

"Ok, I'll go." She said, getting up. I helped her to the tent and then she laid down.

"Pein." I said, coming up behind him. He jumped a little in surprise but then recovered, seeing it was me.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi, Itachi said that we can sleep and then take watch later." I replied, nodding towards our tent.

"Ok. Is Lanna already in there?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm gonna go sleep." I said.

"Ok, I might later." He said, I nodded and walked towards the tent. I unzipped the little door and climbed in, being cautious of Lanna, who was already snoring. I crawled under the heavy covers and rested my head on a pillow. I pulled the rubber band out from my air and put it around my wrist, I also slid the bandana down over my mouth so I wouldn't cough on anyone in my sleep. I rolled over to one side of the tent, Lanna was on the other. I heard someone unzip the door to the tent and then climb under the covers in the middle of me and Lanna. I scooted closer to the edge of the tent and fell asleep.


End file.
